


California Dreamin'

by NightmareWalker



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Aftercare, AgentReign, Alex's Ducati should have it's own tag okay, Anal Sex, Bets & Wagers, Bike Sex, Bottom Sam Arias, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Oral Sex, Road Trips, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Top Alex Danvers, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Weekend Getaway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22634461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareWalker/pseuds/NightmareWalker
Summary: Alex and Sam go away for a long weekend trip and Alex finds out something about herself.AKA, the one where Alex bones Sam on her motorcycle on a beach on the west coast.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers
Comments: 25
Kudos: 125





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Sinday, my guys! I know I've been gone for a long LONG LOOOOOOONG while, but I'm back! I'm in my second semester at college again, on my way to my bachelor's in English and Journalism. Next Summer with any luck! 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this nugget my friend prompted me with...you know who you are! I have plans for this as a loosely related series, but drop me a line if you want to see something specific!
> 
> Read on!

“Alex, c’mon, we’ve been driving for _ever_.” Sam aimed a pout toward the driver’s seat, sure that Alex was glancing at her as she drove them who-knows-where. “I’m gonna get carsick soon.”

“Just a couple more minutes, Sam, I promise.” Sam jumped when Alex’s callused hand covered hers which were fidgeting in her lap but relaxed as fingers slipped between hers and squeezed reassuringly. 

She sighed dramatically and threw her head back against the rest, damning the blindfold which kept her from seeing where Alex was taking her. “I swear, if we end up at the bar, I’m withholding sex for a week. _Seven days_ , Danvers!” 

Alex chuckled and lifted Sam’s hand, brushing her lips across the back of her knuckles. “Patience.” 

A few minutes and several half-hearted threats later, the car came to a stop and Alex untangled their fingers. “Ready?”

“Yes! I’ve _been_ ready!” Alex pulled the blindfold up and Sam blinked as sunlight streamed into her eyes, blinding her momentarily.

“ _No way!_ ” 

Sam threw the car door open, choking as her seatbelt yanked her back into the seat and huffed as she unbuckled before bolting from the car and running into the store front. Alex followed at a more leisurely pace, laughing to herself as she watched her girlfriend bounce from display to display of motorcycles. Sam drooled over them all, admiring the sleek chrome, leather, and frames of the various types of Harleys which the dealer sold. She ran back up to Alex and swung her around in her arms while Alex squawked indignantly. 

“Are we getting one for me?! Are we are we arewearewearewe –”

“Yes, _yes_ , okay,” Alex said through a laugh, putting her hand over Sam’s mouth to halt the flow of excited chatter. “I called ahead and one of the guys here said he would show us what they have in stock.” 

As if called, an older man came around the corner with a smile creasing the corners of his eyes. “Alex Danvers?”

“Yep, that’s me. The hyperactive one is my girlfriend; she’s who we’re shopping for.” 

The man snorted as Sam enthusiastically pumped his arm and swept his hand out, gesturing them ahead of him. “Anything out here on the floor is stock, sizes range from 200 to 1700cc, but if you see something you like but think it’s too big, too small, or want some customizing, we can see what we have in the back.” 

He trailed them as they looked each bike over, rattling off specs whenever Sam asked and recommending certain things along the way. “Nothing against ape hangers, but they aren’t typically designed with women in mind,” he said as Sam studied a Harley Nightster with a matte black finish. “And if you plan to take longer trips, you have to be careful what kind you buy because they can upset your balance and make it difficult to handle the bike.” Sam nodded and moved off, drifting toward the street bikes near the back. 

Alex smiled, knowing how much Sam loved riding hers although she hated riding pillion because of how uncomfortable it was to mold herself to Alex’s body as she leaned over the gas tank. Sam gasped and took off at a lope toward a bike which was parked near the wall and ran her hand over the saddle with something like reverence on her face. 

“I see you found my favorite. Meet the V-Rod Muscle, 1200cc, perfect for weekend trips and enough ass to blow away anyone trying to take you on.” He rattled off more specs which Alex listened to while watching Sam slowly circle the bike. She ran her hand over the low handlebars, trailed her fingers over the matte black finish, and touched on the fat tires. She squatted to peer at the engine on display and turned with a smile on her lips. Alex smirked and the man grinned. “Guess we got ourselves a winner, eh? I think I got some additions for her, lemme check the back.” 

As he walked off, Sam wheeled on Alex with an excited gleam in her eyes. “This bike is fucking sexy,” she said. 

Alex choked on her spit and Sam enthusiastically slapped her back until Alex swatted at her hand. “Fuck, woman, don’t _say_ shit like that!” 

Sam’s eyebrow lifted playfully as she leaned in and whispered, “I thought you _liked_ it when I swore, Agent.” 

Alex stopped breathing momentarily, thrown by the casual words which always signaled the beginning of play for the couple. Sam pulled back far enough to arch her brow again in a clearly challenging gesture and Alex narrowed her eyes. “I’m gonna _ruin_ you later, sweetheart,” she promised. 

Sam grinned sunnily. “I’m counting on it.” 

Before Alex could say anything, the man returned with a box and set it at their feet. “Alright, so I’ve got some goods which came with the bike when she showed up here. Low profile saddlebags, big enough to hold more than a water bottle but not obnoxious, a sissy bar with a carrier; again, small but useable. And,” he rooted around before pulling a sheaf of laminated paper out, “these were supposed to go on the tank but if you don’t want ‘em I don’t have to put them on.” Sam’s eyes lit up when she looked at the profile of a skull within a thick diamond shape and she nodded her head so vigorously that her hair flopped over her eyes. “I’ll get my guys to put everything on then, have them top off fluids and check the tires while we sign papers then, okay?” 

They signed the papers and then, with much excited bouncing, Sam was standing by her bike as one of the mechanics pulled it up to the front of the store and handed her the keys. “Have fun, ride safe!” 

Sam was practically vibrating with happiness while Alex rooted around the trunk of the car and pulled her leather jacket and helmet out with a cheeky smile. “You _jerk_! I wondered why the hell you kept banging around in the spare room!”

“Hey, be gentle with the woman who just bought your bike!” Alex fended off Sam’s smack with a laugh and gestured at the bike. “C’mon, let’s get it home, this is just the first surprise.”

~~~~~~

Sam fussed with Ruby’s hoodie anxiously, checking and rechecking with her daughter who simply rolled her eyes in a typically dramatic teenaged reaction. “Mom, I’m _fine!_ You’re only gonna be gone for a weekend, it’s not like it’s forever!” She batted away Sam’s fretting fingers again as they fiddled with her clothes and shoved her toward the door where Alex was waiting. 

Alex squeezed Ruby’s shoulder and mussed her hair before hugging her tightly. “Behave for Kara, okay?”

“Yes, _fine, now go!_ ” 

Alex laughed and Sam gave her daughter one final kiss on her forehead, and then they were out the door and straddling their bikes in the driveway. Alex shot Sam a _look_ and leaned over the handlebars of her Ducati Monster with a smirk. “Whataya say we make this interesting?”

“Oh? What were you thinking?”

“Well, you know we’re heading to Slates Hot Springs – that place on the ocean we found last year, and you know the way there.”

“Yeah? Take 101 to 1 and follow it past Ragged Point about an hour.”

“Well, how about we make a little wager.” 

Sam perked up in interest, eyes sparking with something like mischief. “And that would be?”

“First one to the Slates gets to top the other.” 

Sam gaped as Alex blushed but maintained eye contact. Sam rallied and cocked an eyebrow as she slipped her helmet over her head and tucked her braid into the collar of her leather jacket. “I’ll take that bet, Danvers. I hope you packed Blue though, because I’m gonna make you _cry_.” 

She waited impatiently for Alex to pick her jaw up off the ground and slip her helmet over her head before they kicked their bikes into gear and burned rubber as they got onto the road. They deftly wove through National City’s morning traffic, splitting lanes and grinning at each other once they hit 101 and started heading northwest. City traffic gave way to highway cruising, and they both opened the throttle and screamed down the interstate. The whine of Alex’s Ducati was audible even over the wind which blew up beneath Sam’s helmet and she whooped as she leaned over the tank and leaned into the turns on 101. 

Once they hit 1 and began heading north, they slowed just a little to take in the sight of the Pacific rolled out on their left, shining blue and blending in to the sky beneath the bright sun. Arid valleys gave way to green, mountainous terrain interspersed with small stands of trees, and they opened up their throttles again, leaning into corners and sweeping out around other cars and trucks on the highway. The blare of horns died off as they pulled away, playing leapfrog with each other as the miles passed beneath their tires. At one point, Alex was so close to Sam that they could have reached out and held hands. Sam flipped Alex off and Alex lifted her visor enough for Sam to see her stick her tongue out. 

Though they were forced to slow down on the hairpin turns and switchbacks which became more frequent the further up the coast they traveled, they still raced on the straighter sections of road, fearlessly racing past lines of cars and pushing their bikes to their limits. The rumble of the engine and the promise of what lay at the end of the road provided incentive to them, pushing them harder, taking more risks until Alex’s knee was almost brushing the ground on a particularly sharp turn. 

When the sign for the Springs read two miles away, Alex was trailing behind Sam by about a hundred feet and she gritted her teeth as she leaned further over the tank. She could feel her bike stutter as she finally hit the limiter and backed off just enough to keep up her top speed and slowly close the distance between them. She could read the license on Sam’s bike, and then she was nosing up by her taillights, and then she was riding beside her. She could just see Sam glance at her from the corner of her eye but was focused on getting past her, thinking of the toys she had packed in the bottom of the backpack in anticipation. She smiled, all lust and victory as she nosed firmly ahead of Sam and slid into the driveway of the Springs while decelerating just enough to avoid laying her bike down. 

Alex had just shut her bike off and was shaking out her hair from being beneath a helmet for almost four hours when Sam pulled up next to her and cut the engine. She yanked her helmet over her head and hit Alex with a pout, widening her eyes innocently. “Aw, c’mon Alex, let me have this one? I’m still getting used to her!”

“Nice try, sweetheart.” Alex leaned over her saddle and gently patted Sam’s cheek. “You just sit there and wait for me, I’ll be back in a second.” Alex disappeared inside the Esalen Institute and Sam blew out her cheeks, impatiently drumming her fingertips on the tank until Alex came out with a couple keys and stuck them into her pocket. “Follow me.” 

They drove slowly behind the building and ended up on a wide, treelined drive which had narrow paths that branched off it. Alex took them down one on the right and, once they cut the engines of their bikes, they realized they could hear the ocean in the distance. Alex and Sam took their packs inside and looked around the small cabin, taking in the main room with its large windows overlooking the trees, through which they could spy a hint of ocean-blue, the functional kitchen, stocked for a weekend stay, the soft looking couch and armchair angled toward an empty fireplace. 

Sam explored the bedroom and flopped out on the massive bed while Alex disappeared into the bathroom, startling as a hand lightly smacked her ass when Alex returned. “Hey, c’mon, I wanna see the water.”

“We can go later,” Sam whined, “my ass aches from riding four hours straight.” 

There was a snort behind her and then hands were firmly massaging her backside through her jeans. Sam let out a surprised moan, then yelped when Alex pinched her and looked over her shoulder with a wounded expression. 

“Your ass will be aching more if you don’t get it moving,” she threatened, eyebrow arched. 

Sam launched herself from the bed and dragged Alex out the door, barely pausing to let her lock the door. “Where to, Agent?” Alex smirked as she took Sam’s hand, pulling her toward their bikes. She straddled Sam’s and waited for her to get behind her, hands fisted in her leather jacket once they started rumbling slowly back up the path. Alex drove them back up the drive, then turned left down a gravel path which was densely lined with trees. 

She stopped just inside the tree-line, pulling off into a secluded parking area, and they listened to the waves roll against the beach for a couple minutes until Sam got off and wandered down toward the sand. Alex took her hand as they walked down to the surf, swinging their hands gently back and forth in a lazy mimicry of the rhythmic waves, and let Sam pull her up and down the beach. It was deserted, the other visitors occupied with the many activities the Institute offered during the day, and eventually Alex tugged Sam back toward the bike, fairly dragging her with heated glances over her shoulder. 

“Hey, where’s the fire?” Sam’s eyes danced with mirth as she squeezed Alex’s hand. 

Alex stopped abruptly in the thin grass on the edge of the parking area and turned on her heel, mouth pushing insistently against Sam’s as her hand fisted in her hair and her other slipped around her waist. When she pulled back Sam was out of breath and Alex started nipping along her jaw, fingers slipping under her white shirt after tugging it impatiently from the tuck of her jeans. Sam gasped as nails bit into the small of her back and dragged Alex’s mouth back to hers, sucking at her lower lip and begging for her tongue with each little nip of her teeth. 

Alex pulled Sam back by the hair fisted in her hand. “You were so fucking hot on that bike, sweetheart. I wanted to drag you off it and fuck you over the saddle so bad, give you my fingers, my cock.” 

Sam whimpered when Alex finally opened her mouth and her tongue came out to play as her fingers dipped teasingly beneath the band of her jeans. She tried to press closer and gasped as something hard settled insistently against the inside of her thigh. She exhaled shakily, resting her forehead against Alex’s as callused fingers danced across her abdomen and played with the snap of her jeans. 

“Alex.”

“Wanna fuck you,” Alex mouthed across her temple and growled into her ear, nipping at the lobe. “Bend you over your bike, trap your legs, you’re so _tight_ when you can’t move.” 

Sam rolled her hips helplessly against the bulge in Alex’s pants, letting her pull her head back to lave at her pulse. “Please. Yes, please, Alex I want –”

“I know what you want.” Without another word, Alex directed Sam to her knees and knotted her fingers through her hair. “Take out my cock,” she directed firmly. 

Sam whimpered and unzipped Alex’s pants, pulling them down just past the curve of her ass. She was face to face with the generous bulge in her boyshorts, which she yanked down so the sizeable dildo could bob out invitingly. Sam’s favorite, the purple toy was ribbed and had an appealing curve which hit her just right every time. 

“Suck me off.” 

Sam took the cock in her hand and worked it slowly until Alex yanked her head back and loomed over her threateningly. “If you keep disobeying me, I’m going to tie you down and edge you for an hour, then I’m going to stuff you full of my cock until it _hurts_.” 

She tightened her fist and Sam inhaled sharply, eyes wide with a combination of arousal and fear. The sessions where Alex worked her over like that were always punishing, leaving Sam wrung out and aching for _days_ , and Alex always fucked her until Sam was sobbing and shaking and pushing her away with weak hands. “Now be my good girl and suck me off,” she reiterated with a leading pull on Sam’s hair. 

Sam went willingly, touching her tongue to the warm silicone and then opening her mouth to take the tip and slick it up. She slowly worked more of the cock into her mouth until she was bobbing and pushing so the seat of the cock pushed against Alex’s clit in a way that made her groan and knot her fingers more firmly in Sam’s hair. Sam gagged as she felt the cock hit the back of her mouth and Alex pulled back just enough to let her breath, staring down at her with dark eyes checking. Sam nodded around the mouthful of silicone and dipped in again, breathing deeply and relaxing to take the tip of the cock into her throat. Alex moaned and gently pushed until Sam’s nose was pressed against her pelvis, holding her there for a second before pulling back. Sam breathed heavily as Alex pulled her cock from her mouth, a string of saliva still connected to the cock weaving right in front of her face. 

“Such a good girl for me.” Alex caressed her face, thumb brushing over her damp, swollen lips and brushed away a streak of mascara that had run down her cheek. “My good cocksucker, got me so wet and messy.” Sam pressed into her palm, turned to nip at her wrist where her pulse fluttered strongly beneath the skin. “Think you can be good and stand for me?” 

Sam took Alex’s hands and stood on stiff knees, feeling her underwear stick to her slickly. Alex kissed her hard, cock pushing against her insistently, then pulled her to the motorcycle. “Hands on the saddle. I see them move, I’m stopping, got it?” She pushed Sam over the saddle and waited for her to press her palms into the warm leather before molding herself over her back to kiss the nape of her neck. 

She nipped suddenly and Sam arched, nails scratching at the leather as she futilely scrambled for purchase. Her hips pressed back against Alex, frustrated with the material between Alex’s cock and her slick, swollen lips. “Alex,” she whined, grinding back to get her point across. 

“Do you want something?” Sam whined again and arched. She yelped when a hand smacked her upturned ass, stinging even through the jean material. “Use your words, girl. Good girls get fucked if they _tell me_ what they want.”

“Want…want your cock,” Sam gasped. “Wanna feel you stretch me, fuck me, _please_.”

“Do you deserve it?”

“ _Yes_.”

“Bold to assume that,” Alex murmured near her ear. “Thinking you’ve behaved so well you should have my cock _now_ .” She rolled her hips against Sam’s ass, thumbs pressing into the dimples at the base of her spine. She hummed thoughtfully. “Be _silent_ and I’ll give it to you, girl. I hear one sound and I’ll leave you wet.” Sam nodded frantically and Alex laughed darkly. 

“My needy little girl, just wants to be fucked. Bet you’d take it anytime I wanted to give it to you. In the car coming home, at the table during dinner. In the DEO…have you on your knees when I’m debriefing my agents, suck me while I’m talking to them.” Sam’s head dropped between her shoulders, hair slipping silkily around her face as she panted. 

Alex’s fingers nimbly unbuttoned her pants and yanked them down to her knees along with her underwear, leaving Sam trapped, cunt exposed to the warm ocean breeze. A palm lightly landed on her ass, then both kneaded the muscles deeply, taking the ache of sitting in the saddle out. “So pretty. Mine to see, to have, to fuck. Keep those hands still, keep your mouth shut, girl. Wouldn’t want anyone seeing you bent over, taking it like a bitch, would you?” 

Sam felt the blunt head of the cock press between her trapped thighs and widened her stance as much as she could, frustrated with the restriction of jeans at her knees but desperate for the thick slide of silicone to split her open and fill her. 

“Good girl.” 

Alex took the cock in hand and lined up, pressing slowly until the tip popped inside. Sam stiffened, furiously biting her lip to silence the whimper which wanted to crawl out of her throat. She tried rocking back against Alex but was stopped when her hands planted themselves on her hips and pointedly squeezed. After she stilled, Alex’s touch turned gentle, rubbing at her hips and scratching lightly at her back. She tested Sam with a short thrust and, though Sam trembled, she stayed still and quiet. Alex leaned down to nip her shoulder and pushed in all the way with a long thrust, hilting herself just long enough for Sam to stiffen and shudder before pulling almost all the way out and pushing in again. 

She set a punishing pace which set Sam to rocking with each hard thrust, the sound of the waves accenting the obscene sounds of their fucking. Sam’s cunt grasped greedily at Alex’s cock and the tightening of her muscles along with her restrained legs made Alex feel bigger, made the stretch ache just enough to be pleasurable, made Sam desperate and soaking and feel like she would lose her mind if she didn’t come immediately. She curled her hands into fists and panted, shuddering every time Alex bottomed out, hips pressed against her ass, the leather harness warm against her skin. 

“You wanna come, girl? Tell me.”

“Yes,” Sam whispered, fighting the hoarse scream which scraped up her throat like nails. 

Alex stilled, almost all the way out, just teasing Sam with the tip of her cock, and bruised her fingertips into Sam’s hips. “I didn’t hear you,” she growled. “ _Tell me_.”

“ _Yes_ , wanna come, please please _pleaseplease let me_.” 

Alex gave a heart-stopping little growl and roughly pushed back inside Sam, seeming energized by her desperation. One hand slid up to palm hard at her breast, twisting her nipple on just the right side of pain while her other slid down to her mons, over the short hair to her clit. She pressed and circled hard with her fingers while rolling her hips until she found the angle that made Sam jolt in her arms. 

“Gonna come?” 

Sam nodded frantically, rocking back against the cock and rolling into Alex’s fingers on her clit. She felt the pressure build at the base of her spine, low in her belly, rising like it was going to drown her, and couldn’t stop the moan that broke past her lips as Alex thrusted into her at the right angle so the cock pressed against the spongy spot within her cunt that made her feel like she would overflow. 

“Come for me, Sam,” Alex panted. She kept hitting that spot inside her, circled her fingers hard over her clit, and molded herself against her back. “Come for me, come on my cock. Soak it, wanna feel your come run down your skin, lick you clean after.” Sam shook as her orgasm built, fighting the immense feeling of it. Tears pricked at her eyes and her breath stuttered in her chest as Alex hammered at her g-spot and carefully pinched her clit. “ _Come_.” 

Sam broke with a wail, head thrown back as her cunt clenched around the cock and she gushed. She felt come run down her thighs, almost pushed Alex’s cock out until she shoved back inside and triggered a second, harder pulse that forced her come out around her cock. Alex’s fingers kept sliding over her clit, extending the orgasm into shudders which rocked her hips harshly and drew soft moans from her raw throat. 

Sam finally covered Alex’s hand with hers, drawing her fingers to a stop. “Can’t, gonna die, m’legs are numb.” 

Alex hummed and covered her clenching pussy with her palm, curling protectively over her back as she kept her cock buried within her. Sam loved the reassuring fullness, the warmth at her back and the kisses Alex spread across whatever skin she could reach. She twitched with aftershocks anytime Alex shifted and sighed happily as the cock gently moved within in. “Good?”

“ _God_ , yes. I just – fuck, Alex.” 

Alex laughed quietly, affectionately bussed her shoulder where her shirt had moved, then leaned back. Sam missed the warmth immediately and whined as Alex slowly pulled out, flushing with embarrassment as she felt more come leak down her thighs. 

“ _Fuck_ , you’re soaked. _I’m_ soaked.” Alex groaned and Sam reached down to pull up her pants but found herself gasping as Alex’s mouth suddenly landed on her thigh, tongue lapping at the wetness cooling on her skin. She shuddered with each stroke, twitching hard as Alex’s tongue flattened over her pussy. She felt arousal stir again and whimpered when Alex pulled away, gently pulling her pants up and folding long arms around her waist. “Okay?”

“Perfect.”

“Good.” Alex smacked a kiss against her neck and shifted, gingerly pulling her underwear up and putting her cock away. “Because I’m soaked and wanna come so badly. Ride your thigh til I’m done, then go down on you. Sound good, babe?” Sam shivered and smiled, kissing Alex’s lips and moaning as she tasted herself on her lips. 

“Good.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a prompt from FairyTailLover04! I won't give it away, but i hope You like it! I know it doesn't tick all of your wants, but I wasn't going to force it, and I like how it turned out.
> 
> Fair warning, there is G!P! the second half-ish part of this chapter. If that isn't your cuppa, you know where the door is. This is also the FILTHIEST thing I've written to date. To everyone else though,
> 
> Read on!

Sam and Alex landed on the large bed in a flurry of limbs, ripping at clothes hastily to get to skin. Sam arched when nails dragged down her stomach and then growled and flipped Alex onto her back, rising like a goddess over her hips, abdomen flexing faintly as her nipples stood proudly at attention. Alex tried to roll them again but Sam planted her knees on either side of her firmly and leaned down, hair falling around their faces like water, hiding them from the bright afternoon sunlight which shone through the open windows. 

“I think you owe me, Agent.” She nipped at Alex’s chin, then her nose, avoiding her reaching lips in favor of her cheek, temple, forehead. “I think,” she continued, fingers dancing along the leather harness fitted snugly around Alex’s hips, “you owe me for being so mean to me at the beach. What if someone had seen us? Heard us? You can’t threaten everyone with jail time, Agent.” 

She gave Alex’s cock a sharp press, smirking as Alex whined and tried to wiggle away from the stimulation. “Ah, ah, ah. I don’t think so. You’re going to stay right there and let me ride you, because that orgasm, as good as it was, was nowhere _near_ enough.” 

Without bothering to remove Alex’s jeans, Sam took her cock in hand and rubbed along the length of it, slicking it with her arousal. Alex’s hands grasped greedily at her thighs, but one look from her sent Alex backpedaling to place her hands back at her sides instead. 

“Good girl.” 

Alex growled at the words, lip curling in distaste, but Sam only laughed and began sinking down onto the toy. “I know, you hate being called that, but – oh, _fuck_ – it fits, doesn’t it?” Sam sunk down with one long stroke and palmed Alex’s stomach, feeling the muscles flex under her hands as she began rocking slowly on the toy seated deep within her. 

“Strong,” she groaned as she hilted the cock inside herself, gyrating slowly back and forth. “My strong Alex, always ready and so _hard_ for me.” 

Alex growled, fingers grasping at the sheets as Sam worked herself toward another orgasm, riding Alex hard with one hand planted on her flexing stomach as the other played across her skin, pinching Alex’s nipple, scratching down her sternum. “God, I’m – so _full_ , so full of you. Wanna feel you come in me, wish you would –”

Alex’s eyes went feral and she rolled them, slipping out and then pushing back in to the hilt. Sam cried out and Alex set her mouth on her arched neck, nipping and sucking a bruise into her skin as she rolled her hips hard. “M’gonna grab the Daxamite toy next so I can come in you, fill you up,” she growled, pushing her hand between their sweating bodies so she could roll a couple of fingers over Sam’s clit. “Give you so much you can’t hold it.” 

Sam moaned and pressed her heels into the bed as she came, eyes rolling back in her head as her mouth fell open. Alex fucked her through her orgasm and launched her headlong into another, only stopping when Sam weakly gripped her forearm and squeezed. She didn’t withdraw, only stilled with her weight held above Sam, feeling the wetness between them, feeling her own arousal pounding between her legs, fighting the urge to thrust and fuck until she finally came. 

Sam came back to herself with a flutter of eyelashes, dark eyes hazily meeting Alex’s. “M dead,” she slurred. “Y’fucked me into a coma, Al.” 

Alex nose flared with her restrained laugh, knowing she had done a good job if Sam was shortening her name even further. “Clearly,” she murmured, leaning down to nuzzle against Sam’s temple. She gently hitched Sam’s leg up around her hip and settled into the cradle of her legs, carefully keeping herself sheathed as she moved. Sam moaned weakly and seemed like she couldn’t decide whether to push Alex away or pull her closer, settling eventually on kissing her chin and flopping bonelessly back onto the mattress. 

They laid together for a while until Sam’s breathing returned to normal and she shifted under Alex, tightening her grip around her hips minutely. “God, you’re _still_ hard,” she questioned. 

Alex bit her lip and briefly grinded against Sam, whining helplessly. “Can’t help it, you’re so _good_ , babe.” 

Sam whimpered and pressed her palm against Alex’s chest. “Wait – waitwait _wait_ just a minute, sweetie.” Alex stilled with effort, swallowing as the toy pushed against her clit. Sam looked up at her through her eyelashes, eyes dark and hypnotizing. “Get the Daxamite toy.” 

Alex’s eyes went wide and she barely managed to pull slowly out of Sam before waddling over to her backpack. The toy jutted out between her legs and glistened in the afternoon sunlight streaming through the windows. Sam’s mouth watered, filling with saliva she swallowed just for more to gather. She slipped off the bed and knelt beside Alex, grabbing her hip to get her attention as she kept her eyes on the bobbing cock. 

“Sam?”

“Let me clean you up? I love how I taste on you.” Sam imagined she could almost see Alex stiffen further as she ran her tongue along the end of the toy, flicking her eyes up to Alex, watching her stare at Sam’s mouth as if transfixed. 

“But…”

“Soon. Just…let me put on a show, first.” 

Alex nodded shortly and gently rested her hands on Sam’s head, watching her bend to taste herself on the toy, taking slow inches with each bob of her head until her nose was flush against the dark hair between Alex’s legs. Sam’s hand reached blindly for one of Alex’s and twisted her fingers harder in her hair, prompting Alex to hold her against her pelvis. 

Sam looked up at Alex with wide, trusting eyes and then twined her fingers through the harness of the strap-on, pulling off long enough to rasp, “C’mon, stud, use me.” She replaced her mouth on the toy and tugged on the harness until her mouth was full and Alex took off, fucking Sam’s mouth with long, languid strokes that left them both breathless. 

Alex pulled out when Sam pushed on the harness and stared down at her flushed face, studying the gleam in her eyes and the way she wiped the saliva away from her mouth and chin. “You’re fucking amazing,” Alex said in awe, cupping Sam’s face and kissing her all over until Sam was giggling and shoving at her. 

“Get your cock, Alex. I wanna feel you fill me up.” Sam got up on coltish legs while Alex struggled out of the harness and dropped the toy on the floor as she dug through her backpack. 

She pulled the Daxamite toy out of its bag and studied the shape, one end shorter and bulbous while the other resembled a human cock, watched the iridescent colors that swirled within before walking back over to the bed, handing it to Sam. “Get me ready,” she instructed. 

Sam knelt on the bed in front of her and slid the toy along Alex’s sex, slicking the toy up and teasing her with barely-there friction on her clit for a minute before she pressed the bulbous end against her. “You good?” 

Alex set her hands on Sam’s shoulders and widened her stance, whining as Sam began the slow push into her, until the toy was seated inside her and the transmitters had settled against her clit. The toy took on Alex’s pale skin tone and lifted as it registered her arousal. Within seconds, Alex’s cock stood at attention, fluid already dripping from the tip and coating the length of it with each slow pulse. Sam’s mouth opened automatically and Alex chuckled darkly. “Greedy.”

“Only for you,” Sam shot back, eyes never leaving the cock. 

Alex leaned over Sam, gradually forcing her back into the mattress until she was climbing on top, the toy nudging insistently against Sam’s thigh as they kissed. Sam whimpered when Alex caught her lower lip between her teeth and nipped, hands dragging red marks along pale, freckled shoulders. Alex pecked the corner of her mouth, then her cheek, chin, down to her breasts, where she settled in to suckle at dark nipples until Sam was bucking beneath her, struggling for any friction against her pussy. 

Alex pulled back and peered proudly at the bruise just under the curve of Sam’s breast, then took her cock in hand and slowly pumped it. “I love using this toy,” she murmured. “Not all the time, but sometimes…I just wanna feel you come around me, feel you flutter and gush.” She stared at Sam’s body as she spoke, eyes wandering from her heaving breasts to fluttering stomach to the quivering muscles of her thighs and the glistening slick between them. “God, I wanna fuck you til you can’t walk.”

“I’m not stopping you.” 

Sam opened her legs invitingly and Alex groaned, hips jumping forward as her shaft twitched hard. She set the blunt tip at Sam’s sex and gently began to push in, working it in until her pelvis was flush against Sam’s and they were both straining against the urge to rut and fuck. 

“Ohmygod _move_ , Alex!” 

Alex huffed a chuckle and slowly began to thrust, trying desperately to not come before Sam did. She rested on elbows over Sam, hips rolling with power as she watched Sam’s face. Her mouth dropped with low, long moans, her eyes fluttered with each push, her long throat bobbed as she threw her head to the side. Alex lifted one of her legs onto her hip for a better angle and felt Sam tighten around her cock immediately. She scrabbled for something to grab onto, hands eventually finding Alex’s shoulders and nails dragging red lines down to her biceps. 

“Oh my – _fuck, ohfuck_ – ah!” 

Alex slipped her hand between their bodies and rolled her fingers firmly over Sam’s clit, feeling her own orgasm building low in her belly. Sam whined and clutched at Alex, crying out with a particularly deep thrust and clenched hard around her shaft. Alex buried herself as far inside Sam as she could get as she came, moaning into Sam’s throat as her hips juddered hard and her cock pulsed heavily. Sam cried out by her ear and fluttered around her shaft as she came, pulling Alex closer with the leg thrown around her hip. They rolled into each other, prolonging the pleasure until they were limp and sweaty and shivering with aftershocks. 

Alex eased herself out of Sam and flopped down at her side, grunting as Sam rolled over with effort and draped herself over top. Her head rested on Alex’s chest, one leg thrown over hers and an arm wrapped around her waist. Alex nuzzled into the tousled hair and kissed her head as she wrapped Sam into her arms. She rubbed her hand long the length of her spine, feeling the slow breathing under her skin and the gentle movement of muscle as Sam shifted slightly to get closer. Her soaked sex rubbed along Alex’s thigh, drawing her attention, and her hand drifted lower to coax her even closer. Alex felt herself begin to harden again and swallowed, torn between trying to distract herself and going another round. Her stomach clenched as Sam sighed and kissed her throat over her pulse, her cock hardened further, and she exhaled shakily. 

Sam smiled against her skin, shifting again so she was half draped over Alex. “God, remind me why we don’t use this toy more frequently?” The side of her leg brushed against Alex’s cock and Alex whimpered, hand pushing into Sam just above her backside. “Ah, that’s right.” Sam laughed as she wiggled. “You become insatiable.” 

Her hand drifted down Alex’s stomach but was caught before it could reach her shaft. Dark eyes caught Sam’s gaze. “If you do that, I’m gonna fuck you again,” Alex warned. 

Sam grinned, all crinkled eyes and teeth. “What if that’s what I want?” She moved to hover over Alex and rubbed her cunt teasingly along the underside of the shaft, then hissed and recoiled a little. “Although I am a little sore,” she admitted wryly. “You worked me over _hard_ , Alex.” Her voice was a husky rasp that went straight to Alex’s cock, which twitched with need and began leaking pre-come. 

Sam glanced between their bodies with another smirk, dragging her fingertips down Alex’s stomach to loosely grip the base of her cock. “I could...” 

She gave a lazy pump and Alex arched into her hand but then gently grasped her wrist and pulled her away. “I’ll just be frustrated, Sam. I can’t have your hand right now.”

“Not enough _friction_ , eh?” Sam’s tongue darted between her teeth as she grinned, perched atop Alex’s waist. “Well,” she drawled, “there is another option.” She took Alex’s hands and draped them around her hips until her hands were firmly on Sam’s backside, relishing the wide-eyed, half-panicked, half turned-on-beyond-belief looked she got in return. “It’s a good thing your cock isn’t super girthy, Alex,” she rasped, rolling her hips back into Alex’s hands. “Otherwise this would be a little uncomfortable.”

“Sam? Are you sure? I can just –”

“Just get yourself off? You said yourself that a hand wouldn’t do it. I’m too sore from you fucking me to take you again, _but_ my ass is still open for business.” Sam winked as she settled more firmly into Alex’s lap, prompting Alex to grab a handful of her backside as her soaked sex came into contact with her stomach. “This seems like a good compromise to me, but it’s up to you, babe. I’m game if you wanna go another round, Agent. But hey, if you’re too tired…” Sam shrugged and began to climb off of Alex, who growled playfully and pulled her back down, then rolled them so she was nestled between Sam’s legs. 

They kissed for a long moment, legs tangling and hands wandering across dewy skin, and then Alex propped herself up on her hands to stare down at Sam with something approaching awe in her eyes. “You’re sure? I don’t wanna if –”

“It’s fine, sweetheart.” Sam lifted onto an elbow and kissed Alex hard, brief, then shoved at her sternum until she was kneeling and Sam could sit up. “Now, I’m sure you brought lube in case I won our little wager?” She tweaked one of Alex’s nipples and smirked as she twitched. “Grab it, you better open me up before we get going again.” 

While Alex walked awkwardly back to the back, Sam rolled onto her stomach and let her legs fall open teasingly. She heard Alex inhale sharply and smiled to herself, burying her face in her pillowed arms. “Are you coming, stud? It’s getting a little chilly over here all by my lonesome.” 

Scant moments later, the bed shifted and Alex’s weight settled by her calves. Callused fingers massaged her muscles, gradually working up her leg to her thigh before starting on the other and Sam melted into the mattress, groaning at the wonderful pressure. She squeaked as Alex grasped her hips so she would get on her knees but relaxed again as she felt her backside being massaged the same way her legs had been, eventually beginning to sway her hips back and forth hypnotizingly. Alex’s fingers dug into her backside until she was open for her to see and Sam exhaled when she heard the cap of the bottle of lube open. Cool liquid and a single finger pressed against her rim a moment later and she instinctively clenched but relaxed little by little as Alex simply made small circles and barely pressed against her until she was breathing deeply and pushing back against the digit insistently. 

“God, don’t be a fucking tease _now_ , Alex.” Alex’s lips brushed against the small of her back and the finger sunk in to the first knuckle, then Alex was gently working her open. She drizzled more lube over Sam’s rim before beginning to push a second finger in and Sam panted as the pressure built until she was inside. “Don’t – don’t move. Just, fuck, gimme a moment, Alex.” 

Alex’s hand stilled immediately and her other began running soothingly over her back and side as she shifted to kiss along her spine. Sam breathed and pushed her forehead against the back of her forearm, pulling and scratching at the blankets until she had adjusted to the intrusion. “M’kay, ‘m good now. Slow, please.” 

Alex pressed a last kiss to her skin and moved her hand in increments that allowed Sam to feel every knuckle and, she swore, every callous on Alex’s fingers. By the time Alex pulled out, Sam was trembling and moaning into the mattress, hair a tangled halo around her head as her hands clenched at the blankets. 

“No, why’d you go? Come _back_.”

“Just a minute, I need some lube.” 

Sam whined and pushed up on her hands, looking over her shoulder to find Alex drizzling lube over her cock, which looked painfully hard and was already slick with her own arousal. “God, _fuck_ , get _back here_.” 

Alex set her hand on Sam’s hip and smiled at her. “I’m here, just let me, alright?”

“Hurry the fuck _up_ ,” Sam cajoled. Alex scoffed and pressed the blunt tip of her cock against Sam, pressing gently and teasing Sam. Sam growled and tried to rock back but found her motion arrested by hands on her hips, nails digging in warningly. “Oh my _God, Alex._ ”

“Patience, young padawan.”

“You did _not just –_ ”

Sam gasped as Alex’s cock suddenly made it past the barrier of her rim, groaning in the next breath as a _slow_ inch was worked into her. She could feel Alex’s smirk aimed at her back and reached back to blindly swipe at her hip. Alex grabbed her hand and pinned it behind her back, taking away the scant leverage Sam had and leaving her to press her forehead against her free forearm. 

Alex’s cock throbbed with pressure as she pulled out to the tip and then began pushing in again, feeling her muscles tremble as she fought against the urge to push in to the hilt and let the gripping walls trigger her orgasm. Alex forced herself to go slowly, pausing every time she heard Sam’s breath hitch, and didn’t realize she was all the way in until her hips gently nudged Sam’s thighs. She let out a shaky breath and released Sam’s arm, simply running both hands along her skin to settle herself, distract herself from the flutter of muscle around her straining length. 

Sam’s flank quivered with every gentle breath Alex took that shifted her cock within her. She spread her legs a little wider and stretched her arms over her head, reaching for the headboard and then sighed. “Alex…” She pulled herself off Alex’s cock a little and then sunk back down on it, whimpering a little at the stretch. 

Alex watched her move, watched her muscles ripple as she shivered, watched her slip smoothly in and out. She felt her shaft pulse with the need to come but held it back with a harsh growl and drove her hips forward just as Sam seated herself against her again, drawing a cry from her mouth. Alex leaned over her back, breasts flattened against her shoulder blades, and began rutting, using the position to drive harder into Sam with each thrust. One hand was planted on the bed and the other searched for Sam’s clit, drawing gentle circles in counterpoint and driving Sam crazy. She pushed back against Alex as much as she could and clenched around her cock, biting her forearm to try and stave off her own orgasm, but Alex simply leaned further over her and stroked her clit harder. “Fuck, c’mon, Sam. C’mon, let go, _come_ , come for me, wanna feel it, wanna fill you up and leave you dripping…” 

Sam moaned, clenched hard, and came with a cry that rocked Alex to the core. Alex fucked her through it, felt her shaft pound with her orgasm and, just as Sam’s started to taper off, her own hit hard enough to make her see stars. She felt like she would fill Sam to overflowing as she moaned and shuddered, her hips smacking against Sam’s thighs as she came. Sam rocked back into her with another cry and collapsed onto her front. Alex followed her down and laid half on top of her, keeping her weight on her elbows as she finished emptying her cock. 

She trembled as it finally tapered off, felt a few weak pulses leak from the tip as Sam weakly clenched around her, and gently pulled out after a moment. Sam moaned but didn’t move, her brown hair a tangled mess around her face as her hands flexed loose from their grip on the headboard. Alex gripped her softening cock and gently pulled it out of herself, sighing as the receptors were pulled away from her sensitive clit. 

She dropped the toy on the corner of the bed and crawled up the length of Sam’s body, dotting kisses her and there along her shivering flank. Sam’s hand flopped back and landed on her shoulder, grasping weakly to urge her higher. Alex nudged at her neck, kissed the dewy skin, and let her weight ease down until she was covering Sam from head to toe, hands covering Sam’s where they rested by her head, one foot idly rubbing along Sam’s calf as their bodies cooled and relaxed. 

Eventually, Sam wiggled and Alex took that as her cue to roll off to the side. She dragged Sam close to her body and waited for a single, hazy brown eye to find hers through the mop of hair in between them and laughed quietly. “God, you’re beautiful.” 

Alex immediately flushed and Sam smiled, a flash of white behind the tangle as she lifted an arm to fall across Alex’s waist. Nails gently scratched at skin and Sam rearranged herself so one leg was draped over Alex’s hip, her hand rested securely at the small of her back, and her face was tucked close to Alex’s neck. They laid together and simply breathed, hands soothing over skin. 

After a few minutes, Sam blindly groped for the blanket that had been dislodged with her foot and managed to finagle it so it draped over their legs and hips. She pulled back enough to look at Alex and smiled tiredly, satiated and affectionate as she pecked Alex’s nose. “That was fun,” she murmured. “Though we may want to wait a while before using the Daxamite toy again. Pretty sure I’m gonna need an ice pack for… _everything_ down there for the next couple days.” Sam winked to offset any guilt Alex might feel and traced her features with a fingertip. “Thank you.”

“It was my pleasure,” Alex said with a smirk. Sam scoffed and tried to pull away but Ale refused to let her, gripping around her waist so Sam was basically dragging her across the bed in her effort to make space between them. “You can’t escape my _pleasure_ ,” she joked, laying kisses across tan skin until Sam was squirming and laughing under her breath. 

“Oh my _God_ , you’re such a freakin’ dork.”

“You love it.”

“Yeah,” Sam said with a small, content smile, as she finally came to rest and tangled their limbs together again. “I do.”

FairyTailLover04 – the kinky stuff they get up to on their trip; Dom Alex is always great, maybe more toys; anal is always good


End file.
